


Shiro and Allura relieve stress.

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Being a leader is a stressful job.





	Shiro and Allura relieve stress.

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

Shiro and Allura looked at each other, small smiles on their lips, and then the murders began.

“What do you mean I’m dead?!” Lance demanded.

“Your characters health hit zero. Your ranger is dead.” Allura said sweetly.

“But Hunk’s a cleric! Can’t he heal me?”

“I would, but Keith and I are still trying to kill these goblins.”

The sound of dice rolling signalled a shift in the conversation.

Keith groaned as his warrior died. “I _was_ anyway.”

“Man you guys suck at this.” Pidge smirked.

“Not all of us are halfling rogue munchkins Pidge!”

“It’s not my fault you guys didn’t know how to win with math.” Pidge smirked. “You’re just jealous because my and Hunk’s characters outlived yours.”

Shiro sighed contently as he rolled for the Goblin King. Being a Co-Dungeon Master was more fun than he thought.


End file.
